1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to milling machines and more specifically to an electronically controlled, multi-purpose milling machine in which the rate and direction of rotational motion of the cutting tool relative to the work piece and the relative linear motion and direction of the work piece relative to said cutting tool are controlled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Milling machines generally refer to power tools for cutting, grinding, working or otherwise shaping solid masses to form parts of desired configurations. For example, frequently it is desireable to mill a solid object of metal, wood, plastic, etc. to a desired configuration to form a mechanical part. The milling may take the form of drilling holes, tapping threads, cutting edges, cutting grooves, cutting surfaces, etc. In such operations the cutting tool is driven relative to the work piece to perform the cutting operation at the area of contact between the tool and work piece and the work piece is moved relative to the cutting tool along a desired path such that the area of contact of the tool and work piece occurs along a desired line of action.
Heretofore, milling machines have been complex in structure, economically expensive and required skilled individuals for proper operation.
Generally, except in the highly complex numerical control machine tools, operation and positioning of the cutting tool relative to the work piece required mechanical controls, complex gearing and clutching. Furthermore, various milling machines heretofore available have limited capabilities as to the milling operations which can be performed.